Oswald el Conejo Afortunado
Oswald el Conejo Afortunado (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit en inglés) es un personaje creado por Walt Disney y Ub Iwerks en 1927 para Universal Studios, empresa distribuidora de los cortos creados por el estudio de Disney hasta 1928. Charles Mintz se adueñó de los derechos de Oswald en 1928, cuando Walt Disney no aceptó el contrato de reanudación para los cortos de Oswald, debido que Mintz exigía control total sobre el estudio de Disney. Así, Charles Mintz siguió usando a Oswald hasta que Universal lo despidió. Universal requirió de varias personas a través del tiempo para mantener vivo a Oswald mediante su serie de cortos. No fue hasta 2006 cuando Disney recuperó los derechos de Oswald. Desde eso, Oswald ha aparecido en la saga de Epic Mickey y ha hecho tres cameos en cortos de Mickey Mouse, además de tener su propia mercancía. Filmografía Su primer corto fue Poor Papa, sin embargo, a Universal no le agradó lo suficiente, por lo que Walt Disney tuvo que trabajar en otro corto, el cual fue Trolley Troubles. El segundo corto sí fue aceptado, comenzando con la producción de los siguientes cortos. Walt Disney 1927 #Trolley Troubles #Oh Teacher #The Mechanical Cow #Great Guns! #All Wet #The Ocean Hop #The Banker's Daughter (perdido) #Empty Socks (no disponible públicamente) #Rickety Gin (perdido) 1928 #Harem Scarem (perdido) #Neck 'n' Neck (no disponible públicamente) #The Ol' Swimmin' Hole (perdido) #Africa Before Dark #Rival Romeos #Bright Lights #Sagebrush Sadie (perdido) #Ride 'Em Plowboy (perdido) #Ozzie of the Mounted #Hungry Hobos #Oh, What a Knight #Sky Scrappers #The Fox Chase #Tall Timber #Sleigh Bells (no disponible públicamente) #Hot Dog (perdido) #Poor Papa George Winkler 1928 #High Up (perdido) #Mississippi Mud (perdido) #Panicky Pancakes (perdido) #Fiery Fireman #Rocks and Socks (perdido) #South Pole Flight (perdido) #Bull-Oney (perdido) #A Horse Tale (perdido) #Farmyard Follies (perdido) 1929 #Homeless Homer #Yanky Clippers #Hen Fruit (perdido) #Sick Cylinders #Hold 'Em Ozzie (perdido) #The Suicide Sheik (perdido) #Alpine Antics #The Lumberjack (perdido) #The Fishing Fool (perdido) #Stage Stunts (perdido) #Stripes and Stars (perdido) #The Wicked West (perdido) #Ice Man's Luck (perdido) #Nuts and Jolts (perdido) #Jungle Jingles #Weary Willies #Saucy Sausages (perdido) Walter Lantz 1929 #Race Riot #Oil's Well #Permanent Wave #Cold Turkey (perdido) #Pussy Willie (perdido) #Amature Nite #Hurdy Gurdy #Snow Use #Nutty Notes (perdido) #Ozzie of the Circus (perdido) 1930 #Kounty Fair #Chilly Con Carmen #Kisses and Kurses #Broadway Folly #Bowery Bimbos #The Hash Shop #The Prison Panic #Tramping Tramps #Hot for Hollywood #Hells Heels #My Pal Paul #King of Jazz #Not So Quiet #Spooks #Cold Feet #Snappy Salesman #Henpecked #The Singing Sap #The Detective #The Fowl Ball #The Navy #Mexico #Africa #Alaska #Mars 1931 #China #College #Shipwreck #The Farmer #The Fireman #Sunny South #Country School #The Bandmaster #Northwoods #The Stone age #Radio Rhythm #Kentucky Belles #Hot Feet #The Hunter #Wonderland #The Hare Mail #The Fisherman #The Clown 1932 #Grandma's Pet #Mechanical Man #Wins Out #Beau and Arrows #Making Good #Let's Eat #The Winged Horse #Cat Nipped #A Wet Knight #A Jungle Jumble #Day Nurse #The Busy Barber #Carnival Capers #Wild and Woolly #Teacher's Pests 1933 #The Plumber #The Shriek #Going to Blazes #Beau Best #Ham and Eggs #Confidence #Five and Dime #The Zoo #The Merry Old Soul #Parking Space 1934 #Chicken Reel #The Candy House #The County Fair #The Toy Shoppe #Kings Up #Wolf! Wolf! #The Ginger Bread Boy #Goldielocks and the Three Bears #Annie Moved Away #The Wax Works #William Tell #Chris Columbus Jr. #The Dizzy Dwarf #Ye Happy Pilgrims #Sky Larks #Spring in the Park #Toyland Premiere 1935 #Robinson Crusoe Isle #The Hillbilly #Two Little Lambs #Do a Good Deed #Elmer the Great Dane #Springtime Serenade #Towne Hall Follies #At Your Service #Bronco Buster #Amatuer Broadcast #The Quial Hunt #Monkey Wretches 1936 #Soft Ball Game #Alaska Sweepstakes #Slumberland Express #Beauty Shoppe #The Barnyard Five #Fun House #Farming Fools #Battle Royal/The Big Fight #Music Hath Charms #Kiddie Revue #Beachcombers #Night Life of the Bugs #Puppet Show #The Unpopular Mechanic #Gopher Trouble 1937 #Everybody Sing #Duck Hunt #The Birthday Party #Trailer Thrills #The Wily Weasel #The Playful Pup #Lovesick #Keeper of the Lions #The Mechanical Handy Man #Football Fever #The Mysterious Jug #The Dumb Cluck 1938 #The Lamp Lighter #Man Hunt #Yokel Boy Makes Good #Trade Mice #Feed the Kitty #Happy Scouts 1943 The Egg Cracker Suite 1951 #The Woody Woodpecker Polka Ralph Bakshi 1988 #Christmas In Tattertown Disney 2013 #Es hora de viajar #Oswald and Ortensia Holiday Greeting Card 2016 #El tesoro de la pirámide 2017 #¡La Basura! 2018 #Year of the Dog 2019 #Basta de Sombreros. Lista de Ocupaciones Disney *Rey de Wasteland - Epic Mickey *Conductor de Trolebús - Trolley Troubles *Estudiante - Oh Teacher *Lechero - The Mechanical Cow *Soldado - Great Guns! *Vendedor de Hot Dogs - All Wet *Piloto de carreras - The Ocean Hop *Conductor de limusina - The Banker's Daughter *Cazador - Africa Before Dark / The Fox Chase / Tall Timber *Oficial de la policía montada - Ozzie of the Mounted *Obrero - Sky Scrappers Winkler *Bombero - Fiery Fireman *Barbero - Yanky Clippers *Cazador - Jungle Jingles Lantz *Entrenador de caballos de carrera - Race Riot *Marinero - Permanent Wave *Conejo de Pascua - The Egg Cracker Suite Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Epic Mickey